In hazardous environments, especially in areas that have potentially combustible sources such as sparks and excessive heat, these combustible sources must be contained to prevent an explosion or other harmful event. A light fixture can have one or more combustible sources. For example, a light fixture can have a power source and a light source, each of which can be a source of excessive heat.